


限定爱情（六）

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: 那是爱，松树。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 1





	限定爱情（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 怪诞小镇现pa二设  
> 比尔·赛弗人类设定，无恶魔  
> ooc预警
> 
> 邮箱收到kudos提醒，有点感动，就更新了

比尔·赛弗曾经填过一份匿名的调查问卷，在被问到对“亲情、友情，爱情”这三者的看法时，比尔不假思索地写下回答：  
“——没有意义。”  
他出生在一个仅有十几平米大的破旧出租屋里。暴力嗜酒的“父亲”、疯癫哭嚎的“母亲”，还有一个无法亲近起来的古板“弟弟”，这就是比尔·赛弗的家庭成员构成，他在这样一个昏暗的住处里度过了最早的几年。  
应该是八九岁的时候吧，比尔那时还没什么时间概念，只记得有一天他抱着烘培坊老板给的到期面包站在出租屋门口时，闻到了从里面传出的血腥气味。前来处理的警察把屋子封锁，其中一个摸了摸比尔暗淡脏乱的金发，十分抱歉地说他和泰德的“父母”疑似斗殴双亡，因为查不到其他亲戚，只能把两个小孩送去孤儿院。  
这应该是一件好事，比尔脸上还带着青肿，感觉到自己的袖子被一旁的泰德悄悄攥住，便没什么情绪地拍了拍后者干瘦的手背以作安慰。  
反正不会比在这里更糟糕了。  
孤儿院的院长并不是一个多么和蔼可亲的人，但对孩子们也算不上苛待。比尔两人刚被送去的时候，就被院长捏住皮包骨的手腕，带进澡堂浑身洗刷了一遍。他们太瘦了，身上也有些伤，洗干净后换了新衣服也没有多好看，反而更显得孤僻，这样记事又阴沉的孩子是不会有人收养的，院长对此十分头痛。  
好在院里的伙食还算不错，每隔几天都有荤菜出现，比尔和泰德养了些肉，五官也逐渐看得出精致，不少来孤儿院的中年夫妇喜欢上了这对好看又乖巧的双胞胎，询问他们愿不愿意同自己回家。泰德在这时总会紧紧躲在比尔身后，像是害怕与不安；比尔则适时地露出无奈又抱歉的表情，礼貌回绝所有邀请，待大人们失望地走远了才会冷漠分开，结束演戏各自做事，他们就靠这种方法在孤儿院又度过了好一阵子。  
“我打算去今天早上过来的斯特雷奇那家了。”某一天，在兄弟俩坐在草坪上看着不远处的其他孩子打闹时，泰德开口了，“我在书上看到过他们的车子商标，很贵。”  
“......嗯，是个富裕家庭。”比尔懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，似乎早已知晓，“已经和院长说过了吧，他们什么时候来接你？”  
“下周一。”泰德如今身体好了很多，性格也越发稳重，他并着腿抱住膝盖，转头看向他似乎没有改变的哥哥：“你真的决定好了？一直留在孤儿院里？”  
“我会离开的，”比尔十指交扣，护住后脑躺下，“等成年后就可以搬走，我一个人就够了。”  
那就是不需要自己了，泰德看着比尔已经闭上的眼睛，知道他这是想独自待着了，便站起身顿了几秒，最后一次道别：“有缘再见，比尔。”  
被直呼名字的后者听着脚步声逐渐远去，睁开眼睛看向没什么变化的昏黄天空，无趣又平静。  
说起来，泰德好像从没喊过他“哥哥”？  
算了，无所谓。  
泰德临走那一天，其他小孩围在他身边，叽叽喳喳或羡慕或祝福地和他道别，比尔站在圈子外面，抱着手臂看着被包围的小孩，不知道在想什么。  
“斯特雷奇先生本来想收养你们两个的，他会是个很好的家长，为什么拒绝了？”院长不知道什么时候站在了他旁边，她总是很严肃，脸上的皱纹也越来越深。  
“孤儿院也很好，我很喜欢，夫人。”比尔礼貌地笑笑，脸上是恰到好处的疏离。  
院长却皱了皱眉，眼不见心不烦地看向其他小孩，“泰德是你唯一的亲人了，他走了你不会感到孤独吗？”  
“不，”比尔脸上仍保持着微笑，“我应该不会有那种情绪。”  
他在之后也拒绝了所有收养邀请，从不找院长和老师谈心，甚至没有交到一个称得上是“朋友”的同龄人，仅仅靠着自身压榨式的学习就考上了一所顶尖的名牌大学，并利用匿名人士的捐赠和兼职得来的生活费成功搬离了孤儿院。  
比尔提着自己少之又少的行李站在大门，和出来送他的院长微笑告别：“我会回来看望你们的，院长。”  
院长的背仍然挺直，但确实已经老了，她看着面前已经比她高的多的金发男子，叹了口气，把他垂在身侧的手拉起来，拍了拍他的手背：“我尝试过把你当孩子看待......祝愿你能获得幸福，比尔。”  
“......谢谢您的祝福。”比尔没有失礼地直接抽回手，而是在院长松开以后才不着痕迹地擦拭了几下，“再见了。”  
寡淡的亲情、无用的友情、不需要的爱情，比尔·赛弗坚信只靠自己就可以过好想要的生活。当然，他其实也没规划过自己的未来，“走一步看一步咯，”他总是这样想。  
所以梅森·派恩斯的出现着实是一个变数——或许是因为那天的日光实在合他心意，风又太过温柔，让他竟毫不犹豫地加入了那个本该觉得无聊的社团，只为了找一个合适的理由牵住那个男生的手。  
这是他第一次，也是唯一一次把某个人纳入自己的未来。  
松树实在是个很好的人，善良、有同理心、包容、温暖，比尔了解自己骨子里就带着的恶劣，他也自认为一直隐藏的很好，但和松树越是相处，他的本性似乎就越来越难掩饰：偏执、占有欲、暴戾，还有因松树才有的自卑、恐惧、患得患失......或许正是因为这些卑劣的负面情绪聚合了起来，才导致了那场无法避免的争吵发生。  
“孤独”就如附骨之疽，在松树离开以后首次缠上了他，逼得他快要发疯。比尔荒废了正值关键时候的硕士学业，喝起了他曾经最痛恨的酒精饮品，某天经过一场混混们的群架时，比尔被一个捏瘪的易拉罐砸中了头，他摇摇晃晃地站定，被酒淹没的脑子也被砸的清醒了一瞬。那个砸到他的混混像是懊恼自己投掷失误，骂了一句还对他比了个中指，比尔笑了笑走近，一拳砸了过去。  
他加入了那场斗殴，等巡警赶来吹哨制止时，绝大多数混混已经被打趴下，而比尔意识不清，垂着头站得也不稳当，他的左眼被木棍打中了，模糊一片。  
按照正常程序，比尔应该先被丢进拘留所关上半个月，但他伤得极重，左眼需要立刻做摘除手术，警察只能先把他送去医院进行治疗，等治疗结束后再看管审问。  
比尔醒时便躺在病床上了，麻药的劲已经过去，他后知后觉感觉到左眼的疼痛和空洞，开始思考安装义眼所需的大致费用。  
他表现得十分冷静，倒不如说，他已经很久没有这么冷静过了。松树出了国，以自己现在的能力和地位是绝对找不到他的，他必须站的更高。  
......不过首先，他得把这次喝醉整下的烂摊子处理好，比如找一个保释人。  
脑子里还在思索该从哪里筹钱找人，病房里就闯入了一个不速之客。  
“好久不见，比尔。”进来的正是当年被收养离开孤儿院的泰德，此时他打了石膏坐着轮椅，被绷带遮住的右眼隐隐有些凹陷。他平淡地扫了眼比尔左眼处同样的伤势，语气熟稔得完全看不出这是两人时隔十几年的第一次见面，“我前几天出了场车祸，看来是拜你所赐。”  
“......嗯哼，双胞胎那该死的心灵感应。”比尔回过神，同样没有表现出惊讶，只是把下巴搭在手上嗤笑了一声，“来的这么突然，你也进了这家医院？”  
“准确的说，这家医院是我的产业之一，我看到了你的病历。”泰德转着轮椅来到床边，把扶手上搭着的水果篮放在一旁，“那场斗殴我了解过了，是混混们先挑的事，律师已经帮你保释，还需要帮忙吗？”  
比尔挑了挑眉，十分爽快地应下：“那可真是十分感谢——我还有一个大胆的创业计划，现在正缺少资金。”  
“合作愉快。”  
......  
比尔·赛弗恍惚脱离回忆，发现面前松树的姐姐神色并不是很好，看来是很不满自己刚才过长的走神。他笑了笑，举起香槟对梅宝致歉：“抱歉，女士，我想我已经知道要怎么回答你了。”  
“是吗？”梅宝扶着手肘冷笑，没有和他碰杯的打算，“那我洗耳恭听。”  
“我是个商人，”比尔摇了摇香槟，看着澄澈又昂贵的酒液在杯中打转，“狡猾、奸诈、唯利是图，很多合作商在私下这样形容我，但我可以很肯定地说这都只是一面之词。”因为我本身更为恶劣，他在心里补充。  
“你们害怕我只是把松树当玩物，对吗？”他对上梅宝突然阴沉的视线，神色同样不快，“他是我的爱人，唯独他我能保证。”  
“但你没有信誉。”梅宝指出他刚刚的漏洞，“迪普是我的弟弟，我无法信任你。”  
比尔定定地看了她几秒，笑了一声：“那又如何？”  
“自他离开以后，我就在准备这一次游轮之旅了。”  
梅宝的心猛然沉下，她终于反应过来这里是一张大网：“......你早就调查好了？”  
“我失去过他，所以绝不会有下一次。”比尔没有回答这个显而易见的疑问，“欢迎你们见证未来。”  
“松树‘只会’是我的唯一。”他加重语气。  
“......”  
还没等梅宝想好回复，她的手机就震动起来，有电话来了。  
“喂？梅宝，我找到你说的合同了，但你现在不在舞厅，你去哪了？”电话那边传来了迪普的喘气声，听起来十分疲惫。  
“......太感谢你了，迪普，我在边上的露台这里。”梅宝的语气又恢复了冷静，她给迪普指了路，在门口看到那个熟悉的身影后才挂掉电话，抬手挥了挥。  
“如果你伤害了迪普，整个派恩斯都不会放过你。”  
比尔正打起精神看去松树的方向，突然听到这样一句话，耸耸肩笑了笑：“不会发生那种事的。”  
“我以我所拥有的全部发誓。”  
梅宝不再回话，只是迈着步子走到迪普面前，给了后者一个大大的拥抱。  
“...怎么了，梅宝？”迪普突然被抱住，有些摸不着头脑，他疑惑地移动视线，很快就看到了不远处微笑着的比尔。  
“比尔？你怎么在这里......，梅宝！你答应过我要先和我说的！”  
“抱歉啦，迪普，我不放心你嘛。”梅宝放开弟弟，从他手里拿过原打算第二天商议的合同，“谢谢，我去找泰德谈合作的具体事项了，祝你今晚过的愉快。”  
迪普感觉梅宝的状态不太对，但她走的实在太快，甚至没有给迪普喊住的时间就不见了。等迪普回过神来，比尔已经牵着他的手站在扶栏边，看着月光下的大海风景。  
咸涩的海风吹在面上，迪普呼出一口气，开始寻找话题：“那个......梅宝没有为难你吧？她人很好的，只是太担心我了。”  
比尔摇了摇头，他的目光一直跟随着迪普，看着十分温和：“我们聊得还算愉快——今晚我能否有幸成为你的舞伴，松树？”  
“...诶？”迪普有些反应不过来，话题怎么一下子就到了跳舞？  
“我刚刚看到的时候就被深深迷住了，”比尔笑得肆意起来，露出了尖利的犬齿：“非常帅气。”也很可口。  
“......你也很帅气，比尔，”迪普失笑，之前积压的紧张感都消失了，“嗯、那么，”他轻咳一声，摆出了比尔最爱的矜贵模样。  
“我允许你邀请我。”  
......  
“比尔，不要一直盯着我了，你在想什么？”  
迪普本来埋在书里做他的期末作业，可面前的视线实在让他静不下心，只好抬起头无奈询问。  
“嗯......”比尔这时还没留起马尾，他看着已经交往三个月的小男朋友头上翘起的棕毛，笑眯眯地伸手压了一下。  
“我在想我爱你。”  
松树，他的松树。


End file.
